Inseguridad
by Isaya Strife
Summary: Sakura ha estado pensando en su relación con Sasuke, llegando a conclusiones que solo logran deprimirla; sin embargo, una visita anhelada, pero inesperada cambiara sus pensamiento. *SasuSaku*


_Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, la historia por otro lado es de mi autoria._

 _Aclaro que no creo que nada de esto haya pasado, hay que aclarar; simplemente es mi forma de quejarme de la actitud de Sasuke xD. Espero disfruten._

* * *

Sakura suspiro luego de mirar al techo, Sarada estaba dormida después de haber hablado toda la tarde de cómo había conocido a su padre, aunque ella misma había estado en algunos momentos no había dicho nada, Sarada podía actuar normalmente muy madura, pero seguía siendo una niña.

Pensando en Sasuke, recordó haberle dado su almuerzo y acercarse esperando una despedida, así fuera la misma que le había dado a su hija, por su puesto nunca se negaría si fuera un beso, pero claro, no paso ninguna de los dos; había suspirado exageradamente ante la sonrisa de su hija, pero eso había dolido.

Mucho.

Con el tiempo había llegado a pensar que Sasuke no se había casado con ella porque quisiera, siendo ella una romántica empedernida eso era raro, pero ya no podía más que dudar con las acciones del otro. Tal vez, él se había casado con ella solo para seguir con la sangre de la familia, pero de ser ese el caso habría escogido a cualquiera, y eso era lo que más la asustaba, ¿Ella era esa cualquiera? ¿La opción menos problemática? Posiblemente era la única mujer de las que estuvo enamorada del moreno desde niña que aún estaba allí, todas lo habían superado; pero si ese era el caso, se había casado con ella para evitarse la molestia de buscar otra mujer, teniendo ya al lado una que había dicho siempre quererlo, se ahorraba la búsqueda.

Ahora se sentía peor.

Ino se reiría de ella si supiera que el Uchiha no le había dedicado ni un beso en años ¡Por kami! El único que se habían dado fue el día que engendraron a su hija e incluso esa vez fue la única que hubo más que un beso. No, Ino ni siquiera se reiría, probablemente solo la miraría con pena.

La vez que estuvieron juntos había sido vergonzoso para ella, no fue desagradable ni nada por el estilo, muy lejos de la realidad; sin embargo ella se había sentido incomoda con su cuerpo, no tenía un pecho del que jactarse o una cabellera especialmente bonita, si acaso sería considerada rara y su cuerpo era más bien normal. Por lo que sabía él no había reparado en nada. ¿Eso era normal?

— Te ves pensativa — se sobre salto al escuchar una voz conocida.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — Pregunto nerviosa — pensé que ya te habías ido — miro a quien era su esposo — pueden entrar por la puerta, es tu casa también — recordó dudosa al verlo cerrar la ventana.

— No sabía si Sarada estaba dormida — dijo tranquilo sentándose en la cama. Una cama doble, matrimonial, pensada para una pareja, y que había comprado en una esperanza vana; había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces deseo tirarla para no sentir el espacio vacío y frío a su lado, pero el anhelo no había dejado que lo hiciera. — Necesito hablar contigo — la miro fijamente.

— Claro, ¿Qué sucede? — sostuvo sus manos juntas para que no las viera temblar; no pasa nada, no es nada malo; se dijo a sí misma.

— Te pasa algo — directo como siempre, pensó.

— No es nada, son imaginaciones tuyas — resto importancia con un movimiento de su mano, esto por supuesto no desanimo al otro.

— ¿Estas molesta por lo de esta tarde? — Sakura bufo internamente, ¡Claro que sí! ¡Idiota!

— Para nada — dijo sonriendo, y negando con la cabeza. Él se quedó en silencio un momento.

— Te conozco desde ¿cuándo? ¿Los 7 años? — Su tono desmintió la duda — ¿Crees que pueden engañarme? — y si lo sabía, ¿Por qué lo hacía?

— Sasuke — llamo tranquila, desmintiendo su pesar interior — no es nada, es algo personal — suspiro — no te preocupe, no es un problema tuyo o de Sarada — después de todo, debía ser la principal preocupación del otro.

— No pregunte eso — él se levantó acercándose a ella — Respóndeme —

— Sasuke — hablo esta vez más seria — por favor, no quiero hablar de eso — le sostuvo la mirada, estaba un poco cansada de todo; no creía merecer ningún hostigamiento.

— Está bien — respondió ante el tono. Se giró y camino hacia la ventana.

— ¿Te vas? — pregunto apresurada, no quería que se fuera. ¿Tendría que mendigar eso también?

— ¿Quieres que me quede? — ella se sorprendió, el no tendía a tomar en cuenta eso.

— Si lo quisiera — inicio con duda — ¿te quedarías? — pregunto esta vez sin mirarlo. Le gustaría poder usar la cama doble, al menos una vez; quisiera que fueran muchas veces, pero parecía que era lo máximo que podía pedir.

— Esta bien, me iré en la mañana — asintió contenida, quería saltar como una enamorada o como Sarada durante todo el día; pero ya no era una niña. Se recordó.

Sasuke se inició a quitar la capa y los guantes, se quedaría con lo más básico, ella se giró a buscar su pijama, nunca había compartido cama con su esposo, por raro que pareciese. Cuando se giró él estaba costándose en el piso. ¿En serio?

— La cama — dijo en voz muy suave, pero el volteo a mirarla — es grande, no quedaras incomodo — se sorprendió de que su voz no mostrara su anhelo.

— Te mueves mucho — se quejó el negando con la cabeza — me consta — recordó. Claro, una vez, hacia casi 12 años. Nadie cambia en ese tiempo.

— Está bien, duerme aquí, iré a otra habitación — su voz sonó ronca. Sasuke la miro cansado.

— ¿Por qué estas poniendo tantos peros? Solo acuéstate — En un arranque de irritación y algo de amargura le tiro su pijama en la cara. Claramente no le hizo nada y el solo enarco la ceja. — ¿Qué? —

— Solo quiero compartir cama con mi esposo— dijo molesta sin levantar demasiado la voz — no deberíamos siquiera tener esta conversación — mascullo, quiso ir por su pijama, pero el moreno la había cogido.

— ¿Usas esto de noche? — pregunto él, Sakura se sonrojo al ver la pijama, siendo una bata de tirantes bastante corta y una tanga, no era una tanga de esas diminutas, para nada, pero aun la avergonzaba.

— Dámelo — pidió acercándose, intentado alejarlo de las manos masculinas que sostenían su ropa interior con interés — Sasuke— llamo de nuevo.

— Quieres compartir cama — repitió, entonces la miro fijamente — Creo que no entiendes lo que hago — dijo levantándose y llevando su pijama con él hasta parase frente a ella — si compartimos cama, lo último que querré hacer será dormir — dijo tranquilo — han sido 12 años, Sakura; deberías saberlo — Esta vez bufo en voz alta.

— Como si creyera que no has hecho nada en 12 años — negó con la cabeza irónica — eres un hombre, ¿Crees que soy estúpida? — Sasuke enarco la ceja ante su tono.

— ¿Estas poniendo en duda mi disciplina? — cuestiono sonriendo.

— Es imposible Sasuke — repitió negando. — Soy médico, sé de estas cosas— recordó.

— Te lo repito — inicio de nuevo — ¿Estas dudando de mi disciplina? —

— De tu disciplina no— contesto con el ceño fruncido — de tu naturaleza como hombre —

— ¿Quieres probar? — reto sonriendo. Sakura suspiro, él realmente pensaba que podía engañarla.

— Claro, pruébalo —

...****...****...

Sakura miro hacia el techo jadeando, ¿Qué demonios había sido eso? Miro al lado y se encontró con Sasuke acostado a su lado mirándola fijamente apoyado en su codo derecho con su mano en su cara. Se veía arrogante y su postura desbordaba satisfacción masculina.

— ¿Y? — pregunto sonriendo. Ella se puso roja, como médico sabia como verificarlo, (el porque sabia era confidencial) no había sido difícil y prefería no pensar en eso siquiera; luego de haberlo confirmado lo habían hecho varias veces más y su cuerpo parecía gelatina.

— Ya lo sabes — se quejó aun respirando agitadamente. Sasuke dirigió su mirada a su pecho, se incomodó ante esto; ya lo sabía, no era como que pudiera cambiarlo. — Deja de mirar — pidió tapándose, este la miro ligeramente divertido.

— Llevo toda la noche haciendo más que solo mirar, ¿Cuál es el problema ahora? — cuestiono.

— Es diferente — respondió frustrado — no puedo hacer nada con su tamaño —

— No me he quejado — fue la respuesta del otro.

— Tampoco es como que lo hayas alabado o algo — Sakura se sentó tapándose con la cobija, el Uchiha la miro antes de suspirar.

— ¿No es lógico? — Dijo con obviedad, sentándose también — ¿Qué acabo de decir? Si no me gustara, no llevaría toda la noche, haciendo lo que hice — recordó.

— Es diferente —

— No es diferente — refuto algo molesto — no me gustan tus pechos porque sean grandes o pequeños — gruño ya— me gustan porque son tuyos, tonta — dijo antes de jalar la cobija hasta dejarla de nuevo desnuda a la vista.

— ¡Hey! — Grito ligeramente — dame eso — pidió halando la cobija, pero ya la había perdido.

— No los veo tan pequeños para que te pongas así, pero si te molesta su tamaño, tendré que confirmarlos de nuevo — dijo tranquilo inclinados sobre ella.

— ¡Sasuke! —

...****...****...

Era oficial, no podía más. Estaba sudando, ¿de dónde sacaba tanta energía? Su respiración de nuevo era errática y parecía que su corazón se saldría de su pecho.

— Es suficiente — se quejó, Sasuke tenía los ojos cerrados mientras sonreía.

— Solo confirmaba — fue su respuesta.

— Hiciste más que solo confirmar — bufo, oyó una ligera risa.

— Uno nunca está lo suficientemente seguro — Sakura le saco la lengua ante la respuesta, dado que no tenía energía para más.

— Esto fue muy diferente — comento recordando aquella vez. Los ojos negros se fijaron en ella.

— Por supuesto, era tu primera vez— comento con lógica — no podía ir como un caballo desbocado — la miro enarcando la ceja — ¿fue mal? —

— No, no es eso — acepto — solo fue diferente— levanto los hombros — pensé… — su voz se fue — que no te había gustado — fue poco más que un susurro.

— Bueno, tuve que salir de misión, tu ibas detrás de mí, pero estábamos ocupado — recordó — entonces te diste cuenta que estaba esperando, fue el embarazo, te asentaste en la aldea — rememoro — y yo seguí en mis misiones. — Asintió — sí, supongo que así se vio. — Acepto —Error mío — dijo apretando los labios —… lo siento, esta será la ultima que tome por fuera — prometió mirándola a los ojos.

— Nunca pensé escuchar eso de ti — dijo sorprendida antes de reírse; el moreno desvió la mirada con el ceño fruncido. Entonces se puso seria y algo nerviosa — ¿Estás seguro? — pregunto; Sasuke suspiro y la miro con una sonrisa socarrona.

— ¿Estas pidiendo otra confirmación? —

— ¡No! — respondió asustada. El Uchiha por su parte se rió ligeramente.

Entonces él miro de nuevo su pecho, ella se miró a si misma, ¿Qué pasaba? Ella no veía nada raro, y él tampoco lo había comentado.

— ¿Qué pasa? — pregunto confundida y aun apenada. Él la miro con algo de duda hasta que abrió la boca.

— He estado pensando — inicio — ¿No… están más grandes? — pronuncio con cuidado, ella miro su pecho un momento.

— Claro, supongo — acepto— tuve una hija, Sasuke; eso tiende a pasar — dijo ya más calmada al reconocer el hecho.

El moreno por su parte la miro con interés antes de levantar ambas cejas sugestivamente.

— ¿Tenemos otro? —

— ¡Sasuke! —


End file.
